


Ice Water

by QuailiTea



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Telegrams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuailiTea/pseuds/QuailiTea
Summary: Does Jack have a nickname on the force? I wonder what it is.





	Ice Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A double drabble for my very first try at posting here. I hope you enjoy!

Jack Robinson was not surprised. Not shocked. Not even perturbed, honestly. He had a cool-headed reputation already, but the passel of junior constables around him, watching his complete lack of reaction to the scene, immediately added it to the canon of the legend of DI ‘Ice Water’ Robinson.

But the truth was, he had known at the start that Miss Fisher was involved somehow. So, a dramatic explosion at an abandoned airfield that revealed an illegal distillery that linked back to a scurrilous journalist’s socially-esteemed parents, who were, astonishingly, on the premises at the time of said explosion, involved in the violation of a number of public indecency statutes, was barely a surprise at all. Really, the question was, how had she managed to revenge herself on the man who had slandered both her late cousin Arthur and Prudence Stanley, despite cruising in Tasmania during the entire investigation? His later telegram to her was remarkably cheap.  


_Globe’s Darby QUERY_  
Hers to him was only slightly more expensive.  
_His own fault STOP Old airfuel and moonshine don’t mix STOP Neither society parents and fudge_  


Detective Inspector Robinson laughed until tears collected in the corners of his eyes. Ice did melt, sometimes.


End file.
